Sea Witches
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Sequel to Magic in the Caribbean. Athena Sparrow is the magical child of Jack and his lovely witchwife, Angela. What happens when Jack and Angela's past comes back into the picture? Can they keep their daughter safe?
1. Growing Up, Magically

Disclaimer: No matter how many stories I dream up, I still don't own Jack and the Pearl.  
  
AN: Here it is: the sequel to "Magic in the Caribbean!" It'll be a short and sweet sequel, so I hope people won't mind Jack being the affectionate father in this, because that's how I imagine him with kids. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Growing Up, Magically:  
  
Athena's POV:  
  
Five-year-old Athena Sparrow giggled happily as she ran away from her nanny. Playing hide-and-seek with the grown-ups was her favorite thing to do, even though it always made others mad. As she hid behind a barrel, Athena did her best to stay quiet to keep from being found.  
  
"Where are ye, lass?" called a female voice. It was her Auntie Anna, who was presently her 'nanny,' and her favorite playmate. "Come on, treasure, yer papa wouldn't like it if I lost ye!"  
  
Athena couldn't help but smile as she began playing with her thick black hair. Daddy was funny when he thought someone had 'lost' his little girl; he always yelled things and made everyone run around like crazy chickens! The images made her giggle, giving away her hiding place.  
  
"Got ye!" Annamaria cried as she caught her prey. "Knew ye couldn't escape me!"  
  
As she was lifted up, Athena let out a small squeal of delight as her Auntie tossed her up in the air. Being found and tossed was her favorite game, and Auntie Anna always played better than everyone else!  
  
"Anna, be careful with her," a male voice called from the deck. "She might break!"  
  
"Will not!" cried Athena. She giggled as Annamaria lowered her and gave her a kiss before putting her down. "Again!" she insisted, reaching up for more and pouting when the response was 'no.'  
  
"Sorry, darling, but yer papa wants me to cook dinner tonight," Annamaria said, smiling down at the child. "But I think Uncle Gibbs wants to give ye a ride around the deck."  
  
Athena's sea-blue eyes widened as she grinned before racing up on deck. Once there, she spotted Gibbs bent over a coil of rope. Not giving the man a chance to stand up, the little girl launched herself onto his back. The older man grunted in surprise before straightening up and trying to look over his shoulder to see who was attacking him. Athena giggled as her 'uncle' wrapped his arms around her legs and started walking towards to the helm, where her daddy was. As soon as her daddy spotted them coming towards them, he grinned, gold teeth sparkling at them.  
  
"How are ye today, Pearl?" he called, using his pet name for her as he gripped the wheel.  
  
"Fine, Daddy!" Athena replied, waving. Her Uncle Gibbs started walking around the deck even faster, making her giggle. After five minutes, she was set down on the steps near the helm as her uncle went to do his chores. As she slowly climbed the steps up to the wheel, she put her thumb in her mouth and looked up at the man who was her father.  
  
Standing at the helm, her daddy was a tall, dark, strong man that could get his crew to walk right into danger for him without any problems. Her mama had said that he had actually gotten them to do that, several times, and Athena knew that her mother would never lie about that. At night, her daddy told her stories about all sorts of things he had faced and done, sometimes scaring her, sometimes making her laugh. Her daddy was the best storyteller in the Caribbean, and someday, she'd get to do things, just like him! Athena's blue eyes sparkled with the hope of being a great pirate like him.  
  
"Are ye coming to give yer Daddy a kiss or not, Pearl?" her father's warm, scruffy, deep voice called to her.  
  
Grinning, she pulled her thumb out of her mouth and ran up the steps to her kneeling father. He immediately grabbed her up with his right arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek, his beard tickling her. She giggled before returning his kiss. The beads in his hair and beard always caught her attention and she could never resist the urge to play with them. As her tiny hands pulled and tangled in his braids, she realized that something in the wind had changed.  
  
"Papa," she said, tugging on his hair.  
  
"Aye, Pearl, what is it?" he asked, looking at her and smiling, his hand still holding the wheel.  
  
"The air feels funny," she said, looking around the deck.  
  
Her father frowned at her. "What do ye mean it feels funny?"  
  
Athena frowned as well, this time thinking about it. "It feels cold," she said. "And wet, too."  
  
Her father turned to look at the horizon. "Why don't ye go visit yer Mum and tell her about it," he said, setting her down and nudging her towards the stairs. Athena nodded before heading down towards the herbal room, her mother's realm on the ship.

* * *

Jack's POV:  
  
Watching his daughter disappear below deck, the Captain of the Black Pearl couldn't help but feel pride in his little girl. His little Pearl was absolutely adorable, and Jack couldn't help smile at the fact that such a wondrous thing had come from him and his wife. He had always wanted a son, but Athena would be as good as any son for him! She was a clever little thing, and with her witch powers, she would be a great future captain for the Black Pearl! What surprised Jack the most was the fact that the crew was so welcoming of her. When Athena had been born, he had expected a huge amount of protest, but the crew treated her like they would treat any child of theirs. They gave her back rides around the deck, made her toys, and taught her to play cards like a pirate. In a way, the crew was like a family of aunt and uncles to the growing girl, and Jack couldn't help but feel glad for that.  
  
Whistling, Jack turned his attention back towards the wheel and to the horizon.

* * *

Angela's POV:  
  
As she mixed the bark of the willow tree with water, Angela Sparrow felt peace settle into her...at least, until her daughter came racing into the room.  
  
"Mama, mama!" the little girl called. "Mama, the air feels funny!"  
  
Angela's calm instantly vanished, and a deep concern took its place. "The air feels funny?" She did not like the sound of that, especially when Athena shouldn't be able to feel shifts in the air at this age.  
  
Athena nodded. "It feels cold," she said, her high voice excited and worried. "What does that mean, Mama?"  
  
Angela forced a smile. "It means that little girls will be down below in their cabin tonight," she said, picking up her daughter and swinging her around the room, causing the five-year-old to squeal in delight. After settling the giggling child on her hip, Angela headed to the galley, where she spotted Annamaria at the stove, just finishing up dinner. "Anna, could you watch Athena while I go talk to Jack about something?" The dark- skinned woman nodded as the little girl eagerly reached out for her aunt.  
  
As soon as Athena was fully under Annamaria's guard, Angela headed upstairs to talk to her husband. Finding him at the helm, she went up the steps and smiled as he held out his arm, beckoning her over. She obeyed and tucked herself under his arm, leaning her head on his warm chest.  
  
"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he held her close.  
  
"Nothing, just a storm coming later tonight, that's all," she replied, wrapping her arm around his waist. A few moments of content silence passed before her husband spoke again.  
  
"There's something else bothering ye, luv," Jack said. "I can feel it, now what else is wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared, Jack," Angela whispered as she looked up at him. "Athena's powers are developing too soon, and that scares me. She's only five, and she felt the air shift. I didn't feel that until I was at least twelve!"  
  
Jack frowned. "Maybe it's the pirate blood in her that makes her feel changes in the weather," he suggested, rubbing his wife's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "I come from a long line of pirates, and I feel things in the air, too, luv. Maybe it's a merge of our two bloodlines?"  
  
Angela thought about it. "That might be," she said, snuggling close to her husband. "Sometimes the girls in my family have great talents for jobs that their fathers had. I know an ancestor of mine had a special gift for telling good, strong metal swords from weak ones, and her father had been a blacksmith that she never knew. I suppose that our two lines could have made her powers develop early." She sighed as she watched the water. "She's a very special girl, Jack." Angela could almost hear Jack grin at her words.  
  
"Of course she is," he said, amusement in his voice. "After all, she's the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and his bonny wife!"  
  
Angela laughed. "She certainly is," she said, staring out at the water, a content smile on her face.

* * *

Narrator's POV:  
  
Later that night, after dinner had been served and eaten and the dishes washed, the crew of the Black Pearl gathered around the large galley table for games and tales. Although there was no alcohol while Athena was present, the crew had no problem with that arrangement because they usually got their rum after the little one was asleep for the night. However, with the storm approaching, there would be no drinking tonight.  
  
As the crew joined groups to play either dice or cards, Athena perched herself on her father's lap as her mother went off to the captain's cabin to prepare it for the storm. The crew didn't mind Athena helping her father play cards, mostly because watching the two playing together was as amusing as the games themselves. Presently, the Pearl's Captain and his little girl were happily arranging the cards that Jack held in his hands. After everyone was settled, bets were laid out and cards were discarded and dealt again accordingly.  
  
After twenty minutes, Jack (complete with Athena), Gibbs, and Annamaria were left holding cards. The rest of the crew watched as their captain and his daughter exchanged whispers and shuffled their cards. Finally, Jack put in another coin, and the hands were laid out on the table. Not surprisingly, Jack won, and the crew cheered. As Jack gathered the coins, the fun was interrupted when Angela came into the room and ushered her daughter off to bed. As soon as the two female Sparrows had vanished, Annamaria spoke.  
  
"Jack, how do ye get the little one to help ye play cards and win?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Guess gambling's in the girl's blood," he said, grinning as he stacked his winnings.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Captain's cabin, Athena's POV:  
  
"Mama," Athena said as she struggled into her nightdress. "Why do I have to go to bed so early? I want to play cards with Daddy and the crew!" She pouted, hoping to win her mother over. Her mama smiled at her daughter as she pulled back the covers of the little girl's bed.  
  
"Now, sweetness, you know that Daddy needs time alone with the crew," her mother chided, reaching over and picking up the discarded clothes before putting them away. "After all, it's part of his job."  
  
Athena made her way to her own cabin connected to her mama and papa's, one that had once been a storage closet before her papa had ordered it made into a room for her third birthday. Now it held her bed, her toy wooden boats, her clothes chest, desk, a chair, and the maps her Uncle Gibbs had given her last year. As she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, she puckered her lips, ready for a good-night kiss from her mama. It was given, along with a hug, and Athena snuggled down to sleep.  
  
"But Mama, I was helping Daddy win," she muttered.  
  
Her mother looked at her. "Were you?" she asked, smiling down at the child. Athena nodded. "And I'm sure he thanks you for it. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Good night, Mama," Athena muttered as she fell off to sleep, dreaming about the cards.

* * *

Five Years Later: Athena's POV:  
  
Laughter filled the deck of the Pearl as Athena was lifted up and swung over the shoulder of her Uncle Gibbs. The elderly man looked upset, but the crew knew that he was just as amused as they were.  
  
"Please Uncle Gibbs, it wasn't my fault!" Athena cried as he carried her towards the helm. "I swear, I didn't mean to make that bucket of water fall on your head!"  
  
Gibbs muttered several curses as he dragged her up towards the helm, where her father was. "Cap'n!" he yelled. "Ye'd best keep the little lass below deck before she almost kills another crewman!"  
  
Her father looked down at her over Gibbs' shoulder, a smile tugging on his lips. "Pearl, try not to use yer powers before yer used to them, savvy? Yer mum won't like it, and it makes the crew miserable!"  
  
"Sorry, Daddy," she said, saluting him around her captor's body. "I promise not to do it again. Can I go help Mum in the medicine room?"  
  
Her father looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Aye, Pearl, why don't ye do that," he said, amusement in his voice. "And try to keep the water buckets off of Gibbs' head."  
  
Athena nodded as she was gently set down by her uncle. Taking advantage of her new freedom, she raced down the steps to go help her mother, thinking about what had happened. It wasn't her fault that she liked to keep the crew on their toes! Besides, her father, Aunt Annamaria, and some of the crewmen liked it when she played her small pranks, though her mother was a mixed opinion on the matter. Shrugging, she opened the door to the herbal room and saw her mother finishing her work on more medicines.  
  
"What did you do this time, darling?" her mother asked, chuckling at her daughter's innocent look. "That look won't fool me, you know that."  
  
"I was practicing moving things with my mind and I accidentally made a bucket of water land on Uncle Gibbs' head," Athena said, looking slightly ashamed. "I was only practicing like you told me to!" she insisted as her mother quirked an eyebrow. "It was an accident!"  
  
Her mother laughed. "Alright, but don't practice around the crew," she said, placing the last bottle of medicine on a shelf. "Seeing things move by themselves is very disturbing for them." Wiping her hands on her apron, her mother turned to look at her, a proud smile on her lips. "But I'm glad that your gifts are developing so nicely."  
  
Athena smiled back. She knew her powers were growing, and she was proud that her mother's ability to move objects with her mind had passed to her daughter. Even though she had only been practicing for a few months, Athena was already surpassing her mother in that magical ability, and both knew that moving objects would be Athena's primary power, along with the traditional talent of mixing medicines. However, Athena also had the ability to predict the weather in an extremely accurate way. While her mother could sometimes tell if a storm was coming, Athena could tell exactly when a rain storm was coming and when it would end. It was a very rare gift that she had currently developed, and her father couldn't be happier to have a daughter who could keep the Black Pearl and its crew out of danger. In the meantime, the budding young witch felt proud to be a mixture of such different worlds.  
  
"I'm going to go practice seeing what the weather's going to be like," Athena said. With a quick kiss goodbye on her mother's cheek, Athena raced out the door.

* * *

Narrator's POV:  
  
Meanwhile, Angela stared after the retreating figure of her daughter. The elder witch felt that a young girl possessing such a strong combination of magic meant that danger would happen in her future. That danger would require the use of those gifts, and Angela felt great worry and fear in her heart for her daughter. Pulling off her apron, Angela decided it was time to talk to her husband.  
  
Ten minutes later, the two elder Sparrows were in their cabin, ready for a talk. Jack looked as relaxed as ever, but inside he was extremely upset. Whenever something concerned the safety and happiness of his wife and/or daughter, Jack was ready to do whatever it took to protect his family. Seated opposite him, Angela was as upset as her husband, if not more so, because she was the one who had asked Jack to join her in their cabin.  
  
"Now, luv, what's so important that ye had to call me away from the helm?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Angela shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Jack, I need to talk to you about Athena," she said, not wanting to meet his eyes. He instantly sat up straight in his chair.  
  
"Something's wrong with Pearl?" he demanded, fully ready to do anything to help his child. "Luv, what's wrong with our girl?"  
  
Angela smiled inwardly at her husband's protectiveness. "It's alright, Jack, she's perfectly healthy and safe," she assured. "I just wanted to talk to you about her growing gifts."  
  
Jack looked confused. "What about them? I thought she was growing like ye said she would," he said.  
  
"Oh, she is," Angela said, rubbing her hands together nervously. "She's growing quite well, magically and normally." Her hands were suddenly covered by rough, heavily bejeweled ones. She looked up, her violet eyes meeting warm brown ones.  
  
"Luv, what's wrong?" Jack asked, stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs.  
  
Angela sighed. "Her gifts are growing too quickly for me to keep up, Jack," she said, stroking his hands with her own thumbs. "My gifts were never very powerful or extensive, but Athena's are far greater than mine could ever be." She signed again as their hands stayed joined, rubbing each other in an attempt to comfort one another. "There have been powerful witches before me, but rarely. The birth of a powerful witch usually means that something is going to happen to them or to their families."  
  
Jack freed one of his hands and caught her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Luv, we both know that we can take care of ourselves," he said, stroking her cheek. "And ye know that I'll do everything to keep our little Pearl safe from harm."  
  
Angela smiled at him, thankful that he was so supportive and calm. "I know you will," she said, leaning into his touch. "I just wish I had the gift to see exactly what's coming in our future."

* * *

AN: Oh, cliffie! Well, sort of. Sorry if this chapter is either boring, or...boring. Anyway, I promise that this will get better; I'm sort of suffering from writer's block right now. And _**if any "you" writers or readers are reading this, check out Captain Crimson's bio for the link to her Yahoo site for "you" fics; it's the savviest site you'll ever see, and lots of authors from this site are joining! **_Okay, sorry for the shameless plug, but I had to give it a shot! Love to you all, especially reviewers (hint, hint)! Show your support by reviewing this fic! 


	2. Exposed Magic and Eerie Returns

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Jack Sparrow, but he belongs to Disney.  
  
AN: Okay, I'm going to crank this fic out as fast as I can because I really want to get my other one started. My other fic will be rated R because I want it to be more intense, and Jack will be a bit darker and more aggressive. What do you say to that? Let me know in your review! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Exposed Magic and Eerie Returns:  
  
Narrator's POV:  
  
A few weeks after Jack and Angela's 'chat' in their cabin about Athena's powers, it was decided that a vacation was needed, for the crew's sake. They hadn't stopped by a real pirate hangout since Athena was born, primarily because Jack didn't want his little girl exposed to places like that until he felt she was ready. With Athena now ten years old, it would be easier to keep her in an inn, and she was fairly capable of keeping herself out of danger, thanks to the fighting techniques that Jack had been teaching her lately. However, Athena was forbidden from using her gifts, lest someone catch her and kill her for the use of magic. Yet even Angela admitted that if someone spotted Athena using her gifts, people would always think they were just too drunk to believe their eyes. In other words: now was a good time for a little rest and relaxation for the crew of the Black Pearl.

* * *

Athena's POV:  
  
"Tortuga?" she squealed at her parents as she bounced up and down on their bed. "Really, you mean it? We're going to the place from Daddy's stories?"  
  
Her father chuckled. "Aye, Pearl, the place from my stories," he said, smiling at his daughter's excitement. "There'll be lots of things to do for pirates, present and future ones alike." He reached out and ruffled Athena's black hair, making it stand up in different angles.  
  
"Daddy, you're messing up my hair!" she whined as she tried to smooth it back down.  
  
Her mother laughed. "Sorry, treasure," she said, grinning as she reached for her hairbrush and a blue ribbon that matched Athena's eyes. Sitting down on the bed and pulling Athena into her lap, she began brushing the thick black locks out of her daughter's blue eyes. "You got my hair color, but it seems you got your father's wildly thick hair!"  
  
"Don't be insulting my hair, darling," her father chided her mother. "It's a unique quality, and I'm proud of it!"  
  
Athena giggled and bounced in her mother's lap. "Can I go ashore?" she asked, looking up at her father, who was standing in front of her, leaning against his desk. "Can I, please, Daddy?" She widened her eyes, giving her father the look that always got her way.  
  
Her father looked over at her mother, who had stopped brushing Athena's hair at her daughter's question. Athena could tell that her parents were exchanging a glance over the top of her head, and knew that this was one of those times to not beg them for anything. In past events, interrupting her parents exchanging a glance meant losing what she was asking for, so Athena kept silent and waited. A moment later, her patience was rewarded.  
  
"I think we can arrange for a family visit," her father slowly replied as he glanced at his nails.  
  
"Jack, is that a good idea?" her mother asked, once again brushing Athena's hair. "I don't think she's ready for Tortuga just yet. She's too young to visit such a place as that!"  
  
Her father sighed. "Darling, she may be ten-years-old, but she's fairly mature for her age, and I have to expose her to a pirate town sooner or later," he said, looking at her mother.  
  
"But does it have to be now?" her mother asked as she braided and tied up Athena's hair with the ribbon.  
  
"I really think that it'll be good for her," her father said, coming over to sit down on the right side of his wife and daughter. "I didn't expose her to pillaging, plundering, and killing like ye asked me to, but she's got to learn a pirate's life. After all, it's in her blood, and it calls to her."  
  
Her mother sighed. "Alright, but we'll be staying in the more expensive and safer parts of town," she said, her voice firm. "And there will be no rum in our room!"  
  
Her father held his hands up in surrender. "No arguments there, luv," he said, grinning as he winked at Athena, his brown eyes sparkling. "Can't have our little witch making things happen while under the influence of alcohol, now, can we?"  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you go to your room?" her mother asked, nudging Angela off her lap. "I need to talk to your father."  
  
Athena hopped off her mother's lap and raced out of the room, knowing that her mother was going have a very long 'talk' with her father over his rum. After closing the door of her cabin, Athena lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling, excited to see the pirate city from her father's tales.

* * *

Days later: Athena's POV:  
  
Glancing around the town, Athena felt thrilled, scared, and somewhat disappointed. Clinging to her mother's hand and walking in the midst of a circle of pirate protectors from the Black Pearl, the young girl wasn't able to see her surroundings very well. However, the sounds of gunshots going off, the loud shouts of drunken men, and the shrill voices of women made her glad that she couldn't see what was going on. As the crew of the Pearl approached the more expensive, and therefore somewhat safer, part of town, her father turned to address the crew.  
  
"Alright, you scabberous dogs!" he said, waving his hands around as he spoke. "Ye have a week to eat, drink, and..." he trailed off as he caught her mother's eye. "Uh, you know what ye can do. Just be back at the ship by the end of that time. Annamaria, Gibbs, Cotton, and I will be alternating watch on the ship, so enjoy this free time while you can!"  
  
The rest of the crew cheered and raced off to have their fun. Meanwhile, the Sparrow family headed off to the more friendly part of town. Athena noticed that her father led them towards the Golden Flower Inn, and saw her parents smile at each other for some reason. As the three of them approached the entrance of the inn, a woman dressed all in red came up to them, stopping her father in his tracks. Her papa appeared shocked to see her.  
  
"Scarlet!" he exclaimed. He didn't get to say much more as the woman's hand came out and slapped him.  
  
"Jack!" cried her mother as she came forward to check her husband's face for injuries.  
  
"Leave him alone!" cried Athena. She leapt forward and put herself between her father and the awful woman in red.  
  
The other woman, Scarlet, sneered down at the little girl. "And who are you?" she asked, looking her and her mother over. "Another one of your conquests and one of your bastards, huh, Jack?"  
  
Athena's blue eyes narrowed in anger. Although her parents had never used those words, the rest of the crew had told her what kinds of words she might hear someday, and had explained them to her. They had also taught her how to defend herself verbally against people like this.  
  
"I'm not a bastard, and my mother is the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow!" Athena declared proudly. "They're legally wed, so shove off, you whore!"  
  
"Athena!" cried her mother, though her father looked pleased. Meanwhile, Scarlet looked outraged.  
  
"Why you filthy little rat!" she said, reaching out for the little girl.  
  
That was a big mistake on her part.  
  
As Scarlet's red-painted, claw-like nails reached for her, Athena could feel her temper boiling over. Reaching out to defend herself, Athena pushed hard on her attacker's stomach, trying to force the woman away from her. She succeeded, but a bit too well, considering the prostitute flew back over five feet, colliding with the wall of the inn. Her head met the wood of the wall, hard, and her body went limp before collapsing to the ground. Athena blinked at the unconscious woman and looked to see if anyone had been paying attention. Thankfully, no one was around, and the young girl felt her father's ringed fingers grab her arm and drag her inside the inn.

* * *

Narrator's POV:  
  
After dragging his family into the safety of the Golden Flower Inn, Jack looked towards the front desk and nodded at the innkeeper. The keeper nodded in return and waved them upstairs, signing a room number as Jack went past, his wife and daughter in tow. Jack immediately took his family into their assigned room and locked the door behind them. Turning around, he saw fear in Angela's eyes and confusion in Athena's. Looking down at his little girl, Jack frowned down at her and saw fear blossom in them.  
  
"Athena, what did ye do?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stared down at her.  
  
Athena knew she was in trouble the moment her father used her first name. He only used it whenever something really bad had happened, and that incident with Scarlet would definitely count as something bad. She swallowed hard.  
  
"I couldn't help it, Daddy," she said, looking down at her feet. "She reached for me, and I got scared." Athena shuffled her feet, still not meeting her father's eyes. "I got scared and tried to push her away with my hands. I didn't mean to use magic." With those last words, tears began forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, darling, don't cry," Angela said, wrapping her arms around her child. "It happens, and you were only trying to protect your father. It's not your fault."  
  
Jack sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. After taking a few deep breaths, he took his hands from his face and looked down at his little Pearl. Seeing tears in her eyes broke his heart, and what made it hurt worse was the fact that he was the cause of those tears. Sighing again, Jack knelt down and gathered Athena into his arms.  
  
"There, there, Pearl, don't cry," he whispered, holding her close to him. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. "I know it's not yer fault. Yer mama's powers acted up sometimes, whenever someone she loved was in danger."  
  
Rubbing Athena's back, Jack could feel her calm under his touch. A few moments later, he felt her sag against him, and he looked down, finding her asleep in his arms. Smiling, he picked up his little one, Jack carried her over to the bed and set her down. Tucking the blanket tightly around her small form, he gave her a quick kiss on the temple before turning towards his wife. Seeing her smiling at him, he pulled her into a tight embrace, thankful that nothing had happened to either one of the two ladies he loved most in life.  
  
"I'm alright, Jack," Angela whispered, though she was extremely happy to be in his arms. "We're alright."  
  
Instead of responding, Jack picked her up and carried her to a connecting door, which turned out to be another bedroom. Without another word, he kicked the door closed and proceeded to show his wife how much he loved her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Tortuga: Scarlet's POV:  
  
Scarlet was nursing a large bump on her head as she drank down another glass of whiskey. She couldn't believe that she had been beaten by a child who looked no older than ten years of age! Growling, she watched the barkeep fill up her glass again before downing that and asking for another.  
  
"Isn't right for a lady to drink so much," said a voice next to her.  
  
Looking over, Scarlet saw that a man was seated next to her, holding a mug of ale. He was tall, with pale skin, black eyes, and black hair that held a fair amount of white in it. He was a plain man, and the air around him seemed to quiver, telling her that this man would take everything he could and give nothing back, just like the pirate code he likely lived by. Still, Scarlet had already downed a fair amount of alcohol, so her mind wasn't exactly functioning correctly. Instead of ignoring him or walking away, she snorted.  
  
"You'd be drinkin', too, if Jack Sparrow's brat just kicked your arse," she said, fiddling with her glass. "Bloody bitch shoved me into a wall and knocked me out after insultin' her parents."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Jack Sparrow's daughter?" he asked, suddenly very interested. He pulled out a small pouch of money and plunked it down next to her glass. "Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
Scarlet snatched up the pouch and stuffed it down her bodice. "Ran into Sparrow in the better parts of town, him, his wife, and his brat," she said, eyes narrowing in anger. "I saw them heading towards the Golden Flower Inn, and slapped the man like he deserved, and his little wife and runt came to his rescue. Turns out the ass married some black-haired, violet-eyed wench and had a kid with her." Scarlet frowned. "Strange, though, the kid didn't push me that hard, but I still flew five feet and got knocked out on a wooden wall. Mark me, there's something strange about that kid."  
  
"How old is the child?" the man demanded.  
  
Scarlet shrugged. "Couldn't be more than ten or eleven years," she said.  
  
"Then they'd have had her right after they married," the man muttered. Cursing under his breath, he turned and abruptly headed for his ship.  
  
"What's yer name?" Scarlet called after him.  
  
"Joseph Flint," came the answer.

* * *

Tortuga's Docks, Narrator's POV:  
  
As he climbed up the gangplank onto his ship, the Forgotten Blade, the believed-dead Captain Joseph Flint felt anger boil in his veins. For years he had harbored a hatred for the 'infamous' Captain Jack Sparrow, and that hatred had turned far worse after Sparrow had shot him and left him for dead before taking the treasure of the Blue Heron.  
  
But that was not all.  
  
Oh, no, a far worse thing had happened when the Captain of the Black Pearl had taken the lovely Angela away from Flint's grasp, as well as marooned his remaining crew and destroyed his ship, the Red Horizon. Now, after escaping that bloody island with what had been left of his crew, Flint was out for revenge, and he was going to take it!  
  
Walking into his cabin, Flint poured himself a glass of strong whiskey and drank. He'd never preferred whiskey over fine wine, but after being rescued by the tiny crew of the Blade, he'd developed a taste for it. After being left on Seagull Island, the crew of the Horizon had discovered the still-living form of their captain on the Heron. They managed to save him and remove the bullet in his gut, but Flint had remained physically weak for quite some time. Under his orders, the crew tried to sail away on the remnants of the Heron, but soon discovered that over a century of neglect had made that idea impossible. They had then tried to build a new ship, but lacked the means to do so. Eventually, a month after their marooning, a ship called the Blade had seen their fire and had picked them up. The Blade turned out to be a pirate vessel whose captain, along with much of the crew, had been killed in a fight with the Royal Navy. After discovering that Flint was a captain, they had eagerly accepted the new men as a part of their group. They had given painkillers mixed with whiskey to Flint to speed his recovery, and the captain had soon been on his feet, renaming the ship as the Forgotten Blade.  
  
He smiled at that memory. The name of his ship was in reference to the fact that Sparrow had forgotten to be sure of his enemy's death by cutting his throat with his sword. Now Flint would be sure that Sparrow would regret that mistake, even if it was the last thing he did. Even if he couldn't have his precious Angela, taking Sparrow's daughter from right under his noses would satisfy him just fine!  
  
Smiling, Flint drank down his whiskey and headed out on deck to begin his plotting and to start giving orders to his crew.

* * *

**AN**: Okay, so I don't know if they used whiskey for medicinal purposes, but we'll just say they did, for the sake of this chapter. And I know the chapters are shorter, but that means that I can produce them faster so I can start my other fic.  
  
Anyway, I know a lot of people have left this site because of the new rules, but I'd appreciate it if readers would please leave a review! Thanks a bunch! 


	3. Explorations Lead to Trouble

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Jack Sparrow, but he belongs to Disney.

AN: I've noticed that there haven't been a lot of reviews for this story. If there aren't enough reviews from readers, I'll think that there aren't many readers and have to take this story down. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter, and long live "you" fiction writers!

Chapter 3: Explorations Lead to Trouble:

Narrator's POV:

The day after their arrival in Tortuga, Athena was taken to several different shops in order to dress her like a 'proper' young lady. In the ten-year-old mind, that was the worst thing to do, especially when she would rather be exploring the town with her father. Unfortunately, the Black Pearl's Captain was making his usual rum-rounds at the taverns, as he had done before his marriage. This left the two female Sparrows on their own with a guard in the form of Annamaria. Since the male members of the crew would be bored silly going to dress shops, Jack had found Annamaria at her usual tavern and convinced her to go along with his wife and daughter for their shopping trip. After making sure that everything was in place, Jack had vanished into the maze of taverns and bars, leaving his ladies to their business.

Finally, hours later, the two Sparrow women and their guard returned to the Golden Flower Inn, Angela taking her daughter to their room, and Annamaria going back to her drinking and gambling. However, after Angela was occupied with sorting out their purchases, the ever-curious daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow decided to go out on her own to investigate the town that her father had told her so much about.

* * *

Athena's POV:

She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't really care. Her parents got to look around town and have fun, so why couldn't she? Besides, she could protect herself; her encounter with that Scarlet-woman was proof of that! Still, she took her father's advice and stayed out of sight of everyone. As she approached the center of town, she peered around the corner of a run-down building and saw men running around, shooting off their pistols and yelling bad words. Athena could feel fear running through her as she saw men fighting, chasing each other with swords or smashing bottles over each other's heads. Women in small, tight dresses walked around with shabbily dressed men with bad teeth. Deciding that going out alone was a bad idea, Athena turned and began heading towards the Inn, suddenly anxious to see her mother. She was almost there when a strange man stepped in front of her.

"Hello, poppet," he said, smiling.

Athena instantly got an extremely bad feeling from this man. His smile was cold, reminding her of a new sword, shimmering and deadly, and his black eyes were hard like the black ebony wood that made up her father's ship. His dark hair was streaked with white and grey, but his body looked as battle-ready as her father's, and he was likely as good with a sword as any pirate. Athena slowly backed away, keeping her senses open for any possible dangers around her.

"Now, now, poppet," the man chided her. "No need to get frightened; I'm a pirate captain just like your father." He smile widened, revealing far too many teeth for her liking. "What do you say to coming onboard my ship for a bit?"

Athena instantly began to panic as he reached out for her. She was so frightened that she didn't notice the man sneaking up behind her. A cloth covered her face, and everything went black.

* * *

Angela's POV:

Pacing around the room, Angela felt ready to tear her hair out. Her daughter had been missing for over two hours, and her husband was God-knows-where! Still, Angela was currently trying her best not to run through the town, screaming for her child and for Jack. It really didn't help that she didn't know where Jack was, and she had no idea where to start looking for Athena. She had thought of using magic, but the problem was that, although Angela was a witch and Athena her daughter, using magic to search for Athena wouldn't work because Athena's own magic prevented any witch from locating her. It was somewhat a curse to have that magical 'protection,' considering that the Sharp women always had trouble finding out where their children were.

"And now Athena's missing!" Angela said aloud, her hands pressed to her forehead.

"What do ye mean Athena's missing?" asked a familiar, husky voice from the doorway.

Turning around, Angela saw Jack standing in the doorway, a large box under his arm. Relief instantly flooded through her as she launched herself at her husband, tears in her eyes. Jack set down his burden on a nearby table and wrapped his arms around her, wrapping her in a pocket of warm safety. After several moments of quiet weeping, Angela managed to calm down and look up at her husband.

"Oh, Jack," Angela said, her eyes tearing up again. "Athena's gone! I only turned my back for a moment and the next thing I knew..." Laying her head on Jack's chest, she started crying again as she felt Jack stiffen before he began stroking her back, attempting to comfort her.

"Don't worry, luv," he whispered into her ear. "I'm sure she can take care of herself. She's a clever girl, and she's got those gifts of hers; I'm sure she'll be fine!"

Angela sniffed, trying to calm down. "Jack, she's only ten-years-old!" she said, wiping her eyes with her hands. "She hasn't come into her full powers yet, and who knows what trouble she could be in?"

Jack sighed. "Alright, darling," he said, one arm around her waist as the other caressed her cheek. "We'll check out of the Inn and look around town for her, savvy? And if we can't find her, I'll do whatever it takes to find out if something's happened to her."

Angela nodded. Looking around, she spotted the box he had brought in. "What's in the box?" she asked, moving towards it.

Jack quickly stepped in front of her. "Nothing, luv," he said, smiling at her raised eyebrows. "I'll show ye later. Why don't we get our stuff and head off to find the crew to help us look for our girl?"

Angela nodded, and the two Sparrows quickly packed up their belongings, paid for their delivery to the Pearl, and headed off into the depths of the pirate haven of Tortuga.

* * *

Athena's POV:

Flickering bright light and the gentle rock of a ship at sea greeted her as she woke, making her think she was safe onboard the Black Pearl in her mother and father's cabin. Those thoughts were dashed when she spotted the strange surroundings and unfamiliar wood walls, signs that she was on a ship that definitely wasn't the Pearl. Rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes, Athena took a better look around and spotted the strange man from before, only he looked extremely happy for some reason. Scooting back on the cot she was on, Athena pressed herself as far away from the stranger as she could get, her eyes never leaving him. She became even more frightened and uneasy when he smiled at her, his teeth flashing.

"Now, poppet, don't be frightened of old Captain Flint," he said as he slowly inched towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The man, Flint he called himself, picked up a nearby chair and pulled it towards the bed. When he was about five feet from her, he sat down and crossed his legs as he leaned back, his smile never leaving his face.

"So you're the daughter of Jack Sparrow and his lovely wife," he said, black eyes sliding over her, making her uncomfortable. "You've got your mother's hair, but not the eye color of either parent." Flint smirked at her. "What's your name, sweetness?"

Athena backed up until she met a wall, preventing any further movement. She really didn't want to answer this man because she could see that he did not like her father at all. Growing up, Athena knew that her father had lots of bad people after him, but he'd always managed to either kill them before or after they caught up to him. This one must have gotten away and had returned for some payback. Swallowing hard, Athena kept her mouth shut and her mind sharp, just like her father told her to in a pinch like this.

Flint chuckled. "No matter," he said, smiling at her again. "I got your name from some of the pirates around town, _Athena_." He smiled even wider at her shocked expression. "Oh, I've got friends in many places, little one. You'd be amazed at what I can find out." His cold black eyes locked with her frightened blue ones. "Very pretty eyes you've got there, they look just like the sea on a clear day." He moved quickly, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Yes, you've got your mother's beauty...you'll be a looker when you grow up in a few years and are ready for a husband. Till then, though..." Flint grinned savagely. "Till then, you're mine."

With those words, he stood up and stalked out of the cabin, locking the door behind him. Athena turned her head and stared out the window, watching the island of Tortuga fade behind them.

* * *

Jack's POV:

After collecting several crewmembers from their taverns to help in the search, Jack and his wife had spent hours looking for their daughter. Even with the help of the crew, there was still no sign of the little girl, and Angela looked fully ready to panic. Jack was ready to panic along with her, but knew he had to be strong and calm, both for her sake and for Athena's. The idea of his little girl lost in a pirate haven made Jack want to tear the place apart, but he knew that wasn't possible. Instead, he'd had a few men try and gather the rest of the crew in hopes of a larger group search of the town. That, too, had been hours ago, and the search had come to nothing. Now the entire crew was gathered in the ship's galley to decide what to do next.

"I don't suppose anyone has an idea on what we should do, huh?" Annamaria asked, glancing around the group. "I mean, our little treasure has to be around here somewhere!"

"Anna, we don't even know if she's alive or—" Mr. Gibbs was cut off by a swift kick to his leg. A quick glare from surrounding crewmen silenced the rest of his thought.

"Don't even think it, Gibbs," Jack warned, his usually friendly brown eyes turning angry. "My little Pearl is alive and well, I know it. Angela and I would know if something had happened to her. Isn't that right, luv?"

Angela nodded. "I know she's alright, I just don't know where she is!" she said, her eyes red from crying and still wet with tears. "I'd search for her, but her powers prevent me from actually finding her."

Jack watched as Angela dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief that he had given her earlier. He felt his heart break at the sight of his wife bawling her eyes out and him not able to take her pain away. Glancing around, Jack saw that the rest of the crew looked as heartbroken as Angela was. After his wife dabbed her eyes once again, Angela took a deep breath and gave them a tiny smile.

"Seriously, though," she said, looking around at all of them. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Annamaria raised her hand. "Well, since ye can't look for Athena herself, can ye at least look for the place she's at? Ye know, her surroundings or something?"

Angela's eyes lit up with joy and hope for the first time in hours. "That just might work!" she exclaimed. "I'll look right now!" She turned and raced way before anyone could stop her.

Jack blinked a few times before he gave Annamaria a grateful smile. "Thanks for helping to cheer her up and give her some ideas, Anna," he said. "She really needed that."

Annamaria shrugged. "Just thought we should cover all our possibilities, Cap'n," she said, a small smile settling on her mouth.

Jack nodded. "Good idea," he said, turning back to his crewmen. "Anyone else got any ideas?" The crew shook their heads.

"We've searched every inn, tavern, and shop on the island, sir," Gibbs said, rubbing his neck, a sure sign that he was worried for his little 'niece.' "There's no sign of the little lass anywhere because no one's seen her."

Jack groaned. "That's because I taught her to always keep out of sight whenever she's exploring a strange place," he said, slapping his forehead with his hand. "I never thought she'd be so good at it."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jack closed his eyes and sighed. Silence filled the room as the crew of the Black Pearl let their Captain have a moment to gather his thoughts and calm down. As he enjoyed the silence, worry began to form in Jack's heart, worry for both his wife and daughter. He knew that Angela could handle most things, but losing Athena wasn't one of them. His wife had been by his side through many pirate battles, usually helping to keep enemies away from their locked cabin, where Athena was always kept in during dangerous times. The two adult Sparrows could handle battles, blood, nasty wounds, and other horrible sights, but the loss of their child was something neither one of them could bear.

"Uh, Cap'n?" a voice asked.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up. "Aye?" he said, suddenly feeling very tired and helpless.

"Shouldn't ye be checking on the missus?" asked Tom, who, at three feet tall, was the shortest member of the crew. "She be gone a while now."

Jack suddenly leapt out of his chair. "You're right," he said, straightening his belt. "I want the Pearl ready to sail as soon as possible, just in case my wife finds anything. Now get going!"

As he abruptly turned and raced out the door, he heard his crew scramble out of their seats and noisily make their way on deck. Meanwhile, Jack headed down towards his cabin in search of Angela. Quietly approaching the door, he listened. No sound reached his ear, so he carefully opened the door to find his wife sitting at the long dining table, her scrying bowl in front of her, violet eyes darting back and forth as she searched for any sign of their daughter. After a while, she sat back, rubbed her eyes, and sighed. Jack came up behind her and began to massage her shoulders, hoping to relax her.

"It's alright, luv," he said soothingly. "We'll find her soon, don't worry."

Angela shook her head. "I'm not giving up, Jack," she said softly. Leaning forward, she continued to gaze into the bowl as Jack kept his hands on her shoulders. As they both leaned forward over the bowl, the water clouded over before quickly parting to reveal a ship with the name The Forgotten Blade painted on the side. The two Sparrows held their breath as the bowl focused in on the ship, diving beneath the deck and stopping in what appeared to be the captain's cabin. A lone figure sat hunched over a desk, scribbling something on a map. The dim light coming from one candle wasn't enough to show who the figure was, but the map he was marking on and the compass sitting next to him indicated which direction he was going. An instant later, the image faded, leaving Angela and Jack alone to think through what they had seen. Several quiet minutes passed before Jack spoke up.

"Well, at least we know the name of the ship and where they're going," he said, still holding on to his wife's shoulders. "The Forgotten Blade is going south, towards South America, so we should be able to follow them there." Jack kissed his wife before running out on deck to start giving orders to his crew, leaving Angela behind to do whatever 'witch tasks' she needed to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athena's POV:

Athena had been stuck in her cabin, alone, for hours, and now felt as though she were going to go mad with boredom. The cabin was bare of everything except the cot she was currently sitting on, the chair that Flint had sat in, a table, a small window, and a flickering candle. There was nothing for Athena to amuse herself with, and she had never gone for so long without her toys or a person to play with.

As she fiddled with her gown, she felt something shift in a hidden pocket in her skirt. Reaching inside, Athena pulled out two small balls, each the size of her palm. Inspecting the balls, Athena believed that both were exactly the same. They were filled with sand, and the outsides were an emerald green cloth embroidered with an elegant gold design. A piece of paper fell out of her pocket, and she picked it up, unfolding it. It was a note from her parents.

"_Darling, hope you enjoy these. Use your magic on them or play with them as you wish. Love, Mama and Daddy._"

Athena felt tears swell up in her eyes as she began to use her powers to move them, hoping that her parents would soon find her and take her away from this strange ship and its scary captain.

* * *

AN: I'll be leaving for Las Vegas for about a week, so don't expect updates for at least that long. But I'll post as soon as I can. Please show your support and review! 


	4. Discoveries and Decisions

Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow, his ship, and his crew all belong to Disney.

**AN**: _**My next story will be rated R for some sexual content and it will include a darker, more aggressive Jack, so be warned!** Any reviews from this fic will help my creativity, so please review! Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 4: Discoveries and Decisions:

Athena's POV:

Athena watched the sun set for the second time, signaling the end of her second day aboard the Blade. This also signaled the end of another boring day with nothing to do but play with the toy balls her parents had snuck into her dress. Even her meals were boring, the food having no taste whatsoever, and at the end of this second day, Athena was sorely missing her mother's cooking and her toys. So far, she had used magic to make her balls float around the room, made them orbit each other, and had even tried to teach herself to juggle, even though she only had two balls.

To put it shortly: Athena was bored out of her mind. If she were on the Pearl, Uncle Gibbs would be telling stories about her father's adventures, with Daddy sitting nearby, adding details that he said Uncle Gibbs had 'forgotten.' Or she might be in her parents' cabin, going over maps with her father, or helping her mother sew clothes or learning herbs; either that, or she would be playing 'pirates' with her father and singing that song that he learned from a governor's daughter on an island. After a few hours of play, Athena would sit on her father's lap and fall asleep as they sat and listened to the sea lap against the side of the Pearl.

She was snapped from her memories when she heard someone unlock her door, and Athena quickly hid her toy balls as Captain Flint strolled in, smiling as he took a seat in the chair next to her cot.

"Hello, poppet," he said, pulling out a tiny pocketknife and cleaning his nails with it. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Athena swallowed hard, not sure if she wanted to respond; the wrong answer might get her killed, and she _really_ wanted to see her mama and papa again. A few moments of silence passed, and Captain Flint and his prisoner simply stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Suddenly, the Captain grinned at her.

"So your papa taught you to keep quiet, huh?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "That won't save you, darling. You're the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, and he owes me a hefty price for what he did to me." His cold black eyes her blue ones. "I think that you make a _very_ good price, don't you?"

At that moment, Athena felt hate for the first time in her young life, and she narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. "My Daddy's going to get you," she said, her small voice turning threatening and dangerous; it was the same tone she'd heard her father use when threatening prisoners on the Pearl, and Athena had learned to copy it perfectly.

Flint's eyes hardened into black stones. "Don't you threaten _me_, little girl," he growled, leaning close to her. "You may be Jack Sparrow's child, but you don't have the strength or skill to fight the likes of _me_ yet, so you'd better keep your mouth _shut_ if you want to see your next birthday."

Their eyes locked and their wills clashed, but the will of Captain Flint was no match for the will of Jack Sparrow's little girl! A moment later, Flint broke their battle, got up and left, locking the door behind him. Athena sighed as she leaned back on her cot, pulling out her toy balls and focused on them with her mind, making them float in the air and trying to keep her mind off of the possibility of Captain Flint hurting her or her family. What had her father done to this man to make him so angry? Sighing again, Athena concentrated on practicing her magic.

* * *

Narrator's POV:

Meanwhile, Jack and Angela were in their cabin, thinking about their daughter. But then, when _weren't_ they thinking and worrying about her? Their little girl had been taken two days ago, and their cabin felt so empty and quiet without her. Angela could feel her heart breaking, and Jack felt ready to kill whoever had taken his most precious treasure. The rest of the crew was also feeling the effects of losing their little pirate lass; some of them expected to hear her laugh while others thought that she might run out on deck any moment, begging for someone to play with her.

As the second day ended, the faces of the Pearl's inhabitants reflected their somber moods, their eyes dull and their shoulders slumped. That night, the crew moodily ate their dinner as their Captain ate with his wife in their cabin. However, the Sparrows' plates of food remained untouched as they lay on their bed, holding each other and thinking about Athena and what she must be doing.

"I hope she found the toy balls we put in her gown," Angela said, her cheek pressed against the bare skin of Jack's chest peeking through his shirt; the soft feel of his skin against hers and the warmth it provided was comforting.

"Aye, I'm sure she did, luv," Jack whispered to her, stroking her hair as he spoke. For some reason, stroking her hair always calmed him and made him feel at peace; the comforting smell of herbs coming from her black locks was an added bonus from all of her time in the medicine room.

Angela snuggled deeper into his chest, her hand caressing his skin. "Do you think she's alright, Jack?" she whispered. "I mean, she must feel so alone out there without us."

Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead. "She's fine darling," he said as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "She's our girl, after all; the daughter of a witch and a pirate captain."

"Oh, yes," Angela said, a small smile on her lips. "A witch and the greatest pirate captain in the Caribbean."

"Only the Caribbean?" he asked, pretending to sound insulted.

"Alright then; the greatest pirate in the entire world!" she said, giggling a little. She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"That's what I thought," Jack said, holding her tightly.

Several moments of silence passed as the two fell asleep in each other's arms, the sound of the sea in their ears and thoughts of their daughter on their minds.

* * *

Athena's POV:

On her third day onboard the Forgotten Blade, Athena had finished her breakfast and was bracing herself for another day of boredom when her cabin door flew open. Two big burly men walked in and grabbed her, holding her limbs firmly, but gently. Her arms and legs were then tied together and the two men carried her out into a different cabin, one that was far larger than hers and could only be the captain's cabin.

As Athena was carefully set down on a chair, she noticed that Flint was staring out the large windows at the rear of the ship, obviously in deep thought. She kept quiet, not wanting to risk upsetting him and getting punished for it. The sunlight beaming in through the large windows and surrounding him made Flint's entire presence seem colder and crueler than before.

"You're very lucky to be alive, you know," he said, not looking at her. "I could have taken my anger out on you for what your father did to me, but I've decided that you're worth more to me alive than dead." Flint now turned to look her in the eye. "It appears that you have quite a few _gifts_ that could prove useful to me." He grinned as her eyes widened. "My men have been looking in on you while you play with your toys, and I think that the two of us can have some fun together, don't you think?"

Athena could feel a bone-chilling fear flow through her, and only one thought popped into her mind.

_Mama, I'm scared._

* * *

Angela's POV:

_Mama, I'm scared._

Angela jerked awake and felt fear grip her heart. She knew these weren't her feelings because her own emotions were different from the one that now gripped her heart. This new feeling was a cold fear that spoke of some sort of threat, and Angela could tell this had to be Athena's fear. Springing up from the bed, Angela raced out of the cabin and went to the only place on the Pearl that offered her husband comfort: the helm. As he saw her come towards him, a smile lit up Jack's face.

"Morning, luv!" he greeted her over the roar of the sea. His smile turned into a frown when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong? Are ye alright?"

"Jack, we have to hurry!" Angela said, racing up to his side, her violet eyes wide with fear. "Something's wrong with Athena!"

Her husband's eyes widened as well. "What?! What's wrong with her?" he demanded, his grip on the wheel tightening. "What's wrong with our Pearl?"

"I don't know!" Angela said, wringing her hands. "I just know that she's terrified of whoever has her and that we have to get to her before it's too late!"

Jack's eye narrowed. "Damn right, darling," he said, gripping the wheel even tighter, if that was possible. "Gibbs, I want all the sails let down to catch every breeze. Tell Annamaria to keep an eye open for any and all ships that we pass, and I want the crew always ready for battle, savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said, saluting before hurrying off to alert the crew of their new orders.

"I think ye'd better fetch my cutlass, darling," Jack said, glaring at the water in front of him. "I have a feeling I'll need it."

Angela nodded as she raced below deck, moving around crewmen as she ran. She wished that there was something she could do, but she didn't know how to sail or run the ship like Jack did. As she picked up her husband's cutlass, Angela caressed the sheath and handle of the weapon, feeling the power that it held and the death that it promised to their daughter's captor. At that moment, Angela felt a deep vengeance and the need to seriously harm Athena's kidnapper. If she ever got her hands on him first, she would kill him herself, and if not, she would not beg mercy for him from her husband. Oh, she had convinced Jack to spare some prisoners in the past, but anyone who had dared to harm her daughter would be in for a nasty surprise when the Black Pearl caught up with them. Now she closed her eyes and focused her magic on Athena, her daughter's face in her mind.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Angela muttered. "Mama and Daddy are coming for you." She tightly gripped the cutlass before turning to head up to the helm.

* * *

Athena's POV:

_Don't worry, sweetheart, Mama and Daddy are coming for you._

Athena felt those words in her mind and knew that her mother was calling to her, trying to keep her hopes alive. But after her recent meeting with Captain Flint, she wasn't so sure.

_Flashback:_

"_You see, lass, your darling daddy owes me a great deal," Flint said as he came up to her. "Your mother and I were to share a life together, and your father stole her and a great treasure away from me. He also killed half my crew, destroyed my ship, and marooned me and the remainder of my crew to die on an island." Deep hate and anger filled his voice, and Athena shrank from him in fear. "Taking you away from him is the perfect revenge, and since you're Angela's little girl, I won't hurt you the way I would if you were another woman's daughter." He glared down at her. "If you want to stay well cared for, I suggest you use your powers to help me do my pirating business, understand?"_

_Athena glared. "Mama said not to help bad men," she replied, blue eyes defiant._

_Flint gave her a cold look as he walked over to her. "But you'll help me if you ever want to see your mama and papa again, darling," he said, towering over her, arms crossed over his chest. "Otherwise you might end up swimming with the sharks, and they wouldn't be as merciful as I am right now."_

_Patting her on the head, he headed above deck as two men came to escort her back to her cabin, kicking and screaming for her parents the whole way._

_End Flashback_

Now sitting in her cabin, Athena had never felt so scared in her life. She'd heard all about fighting and death from her parents, but those had only been stories to keep her from being in battle. This was real, and Athena really didn't want to die, so she'd have to do whatever that Flint man said. Mama had always taught her to never use her powers for evil purposes, and had sworn Athena to never do such a thing. Using her magic to help that bad man would break her promise to her mother, but she didn't have a choice; if she wanted to see Mama and Daddy again, she had to either do what Flint said or escape, fast!

'Given my choices, I'd rather try to escape,' she thought. A light suddenly went on her mind, and a grin lit her face. Had Captain Flint seen her expression, he would have experienced second thoughts at taking Jack Sparrow's daughter.

* * *

Jack's POV:

As he focused his mind on steering the Pearl, Jack had only three things on his mind: his daughter, his daughter's safety, and the worst way to punish the man who had taken her. There had to be a thousand ways to gut the man who had taken his most precious possession, but Jack wanted just the right one for this particular scum. Whoever had kidnapped Athena had left a huge scar on the hearts and minds of those who lived on the Black Pearl, and all of them wanted revenge. Pirates did not take pain lightly, and this act had caused lots of it. There would be a great amount of blood spilled before Athena's kidnaper died of his torture wounds, if the Captain and crew of the Pearl had anything to say about it. Meanwhile, Jack sincerely hoped that his wife wouldn't want to show mercy to the bastard.

Speaking of his wife... "Gibbs, take the wheel and stay on course!" Jack yelled to his first mate.

After handing over control of the Pearl, Jack headed down below to talk to his lovely Angela. Walking into their cabin, he saw her lying on the bed, eyes closed as though in sleep, but her irregular breathing telling him that she was awake. He swayed over to the bed and slowly lay down, careful not to disturb her quiet moment. Once comfortable, Jack propped himself up on his left elbow and looked down at the peaceful form of his wife, taking in her black hair, lightly tanned skin that was tinted yellow from an Asian family member, and the violet eyes that were hidden beneath her eyelids. Smiling, Jack reached over and held his hand an inch over her body, caressing her through the warm air over her body, enjoying the soothing comfort that she gave him simply by being there.

"Hello, Jack," she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his.

Jack grinned. "How'd ye know I was here?" he whispered back, lowering his hand to caress her stomach.

"I always know when you're here," she said, her hand reaching out and grabbing his hand tightly.

"I love ye," Jack whispered, smiling at her.

"I love you, too," she replied, releasing his hand. After a few moments of letting Jack caress her body, Angela looked him in the eye. "Are we close to finding the other ship yet, Jack?" Her eyes filled with tears as he shook his head 'no'.

"No, no, no, darling, don't cry!" Jack said, wrapping her in a hug. "We'll find her in a day or so, I promise."

Angela sighed, allowing herself to enjoy being in Jack's embrace before removing herself from them. "Then I'd better get working," she said, gently pulling away and smoothing her dress.

"Working on what?" Jack asked, a bit disappointed that he was no longer holding her in his arms.

His wife smiled. "On potions to make Athena's kidnapper absolutely miserable when we fight him," she replied. "Brews to temporarily blind them, make them pass out, or cause serious rashes or welts; you know, that sort of thing."

As she left, Jack was very glad to have married the cleverest, most beautiful witch in the Caribbean, and seriously hoped that their daughter was as clever as she was.

* * *

**AN**: Another chapter done, and still the reviews have been minimal. I should be glad that I've gotten a dozen by now, but I feed off of the support of my fans, and if they don't review, then I start losing hope of people reading my fics. In other words, _reviews = love_, _so please show your love by reviewing!_


	5. Thoughts and Plans of Attack

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Jack Sparrow, but he belongs to Disney.

AN: I love my reviewers! You rock my world, and make me feel so loved and appreciated, so you all get Jack Sparrow dreams for tonight! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Girl-on-the-Bridge, who had her account erased for some reason and who I greatly admire. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Thoughts and Plans of Attack:

Angela's POV:

Pots and cauldrons bubbled and steamed as Angela moved between them, pouring their contents into specifically colored bottles. She had been brewing potions for hours, ever since Jack had assured her that they would soon catch up with whoever had taken their child. After pouring the potions into their bottles and putting them in small baskets, Angela began all over again, this time adding different things to different pots. After adding the final herbs to the last cauldron, she could feel eyes watching her and immediately knew it was Jack; he always worried when she had been in the medicine room for longer than he thought was necessary.

"I'm sort of busy right now, Jack," she said, not looking up; she stayed focused on one specific pot that had blue steam coming off of it. Taking a small whiff of the stuff, Angela smiled as she felt strong arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Darling, ye've been down here for six hours," Jack whispered into her ear. "Why don't ye come to bed, it's nearly midnight." He tried to pull her away from the steaming pots, but she refused to be moved.

"I'll finish these last few brews and be there soon, I promise," she said, turning her head slightly so she could kiss her husband on the lips. "Why don't you go to the cabin and warm the bed up for me?"

Jack's eyes sparkled. "Are ye suggesting something, luv?" he asked, leaning in so that their lips were nearly brushing.

"Maybe," Angela replied, giving him a kiss. "The sooner I finish here, the sooner I join you in the cabin, savvy?"

Her pirate husband grinned at her use of his word. "Savvy, darling," he said, giving her a quick, deep kiss before leaving. "Just be sure to finish soon!"

"Fifteen minutes," she called to his retreating figure. As soon as he was out of sight, the witch turned back towards her work, giving them a good stir.

* * *

Jack's POV:

As he slipped a warming pan under their mattress and turned down the bed-sheets, Jack couldn't help but worry about what was happening to his family. They were the most important things in his life, besides freedom and piracy, but nothing could match the love he felt for his wife and child; he couldn't believe that he had exposed them to so much danger. Before meeting and marrying Angela, Jack had thought that the freedom and wonders of the sea could fulfill his every need in life. Oh, how wrong he was; Angela had brought magic to the Black Pearl and love into his life, but the most important thing was that the two of them had created the most beautiful things in the world.

_Life_.

Jack bit his lip, hard, at the thought of what he had helped create. When Athena had been born, Jack had been scared stupid of holding her for the first time; he'd honestly thought that he might break her, she had been so small and helpless! For weeks afterwards, he had panicked whenever his baby girl had cried while he was holding her, frightened that he had harmed her in some way. Annamaria had rolled her eyes and told him it was normal for babies to cry, but still, what did the pirate-woman know about babies? And when Athena had begun to crawl (and soon afterwards, walk) around the ship, Jack had always been close by, even though there were plenty of crewmates around to look after her. Watching Athena experience the Pearl from the first moment she was able to gave Jack a feeling of wonder and pride, and he had begun teaching her about the ship as soon as she could understand speech. She was his little pirate lass, his little Pearl, and his pride and joy, the jewel of his eye.

"And now she's missing," he muttered, his fists clenching in anger.

If he ever got his hand on the person who had taken his little girl, he'd tear a new hole in the man's belly and let the sharks tear his legs off while the man watched. After that, well, he was sure the crew would have some creative torture ideas of their own to try out on the kidnapper.

"Jack?" a soft voice whispered; a gentle hand touched his shoulder, causing him to turn around quickly. Lovely violet eyes met his brown ones. "Are you alright?" his wife asked.

"Fine, darling," he said, giving her a small smile. Her hand left his shoulder and came to rest on his cheek.

"We'll find her, Jack," she said, smiling at him. "And she'll be fine, don't worry."

"Isn't that what _I'm_ supposed to say to _ye_, luv?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angela chuckled. "Well, for now, I'm switching roles," she said, leaning in and giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

Jack grinned broadly. "Switching roles are we?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Does that mean yer the captain tonight?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Jack."

"Aye, Captain," he said, following her orders.

* * *

Athena's POV:

After hours of tossing and turning on her cot, Athena sighed before sitting up in bed. Looking out the tiny window just above her head, she studied the placement of the moon and figured that it was not long after midnight. Knowing that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, she reached over to the table next to her and felt around for the candleholder and the new candle it held.

Athena silently thanked the Powers Above that the she had allowed to have it; she didn't like the idea of being alone on this strange ship in the dark. The previous nights she had spent onboard had been terrifying, and Athena had slept with a light lit the whole time, even though it was dangerous to do so. Finding the candle, she carefully located the wick and focused, lighting the candle with her magic. Sighing with relief, Athena set the candle back on the desk and stared at the tiny flame, watching it dance back and forth. She had discovered her new ability to light candles last night, when she had discovered that someone had forgotten to give her a match to light it with. When the sun had set, fear and a need for a light had filled her. Athena had been clutching her candle while desperately thinking of a flame, and the wick had lit. Now the little witch no longer feared being in the dark, for her new ability provided light and the light protected her from the frightening darkness of the Blade.

Glancing out the window, Athena saw something on the horizon, but an instant later, it vanished from view. Sighing, the little girl reached into her dress and pulled out her toy balls.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Jack was jerked out of a sound sleep when he heard someone pounding on the cabin door. Grumbling curses under his breath, he reluctantly pulled away from his still-sleeping wife and pulled on his shirt before opening the door. There stood a fully armed Annamaria with a flustered look on her face.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Cotton's spotted a ship off the starboard side, Cap'n, and it appears to be the ship that Angela found. The crew's ready and waiting for yer orders."

Jack felt the last bit of drowsiness vanish from his mind as the thrill for battle replaced it. A savage grin lit his face and Annamaria returned it. He simply nodded at his second mate and she went off to ready the crew for the upcoming battle. As Jack searched the cabin for his pistol and cutlass, he heard movement from the bed.

"Jack, what's going on?" Angela said, her voice drowsy from being asleep.

Jack armed himself as he turned towards his wife. "Cotton's spotted the Forgotten Blade, darling," he said, adjusting his bandana.

Angela immediately sat up, violet eyes flashing. "Then I'd better get the potions ready," she said, reaching for her clothes. Her hands were stopped by his.

"I'm not risking ye out there, luv," he said, looking her in the eye. "This'll be a night time battle, and it'll be darker than Hell out there; you won't be able to see a thing."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "You can't stop me from being involved, Jack," she said. "Athena's in danger, and I am her mother; you can't expect me to sit here while _you_ fight to get her back!"

She pushed his hands aside as she began pulling on a set of pirate's gear: shirt, pants, boots, and a belt with two pistols hanging from it. Jack watched her dress with mixed feelings; he didn't want her involved in this fight, but this was their daughter at stake, so that made this battle very personal to the both of them. If it were any other fight, he might have persuaded her to keep out of this, but with Athena's life and safety at stake, there was obviously no way that she was going to stay in the cabin and be silent. He had to give her this chance for vengeance, the same chance he would give to the other members of the crew; after all, she was his wife, and she deserved the same treatment as they did.

Once the two of them were ready, they headed up on deck and walked towards the helm. There, Mr. Cotton handed over the telescope and pointed in the direction of the enemy vessel. Jack put the scope up to his eye and looked out over the pitch-black water. Just then, the moon peeked out from behind a cloud, shining a small beam of ghostly pale light onto the sea. Jack grinned savagely as the moonlight fell onto the vague outlines of a ship on the horizon, no more than an hour or two away.

"Gibbs, Annamaria!" he called to his first and second mates. "Load the cannons on both sides and ready the crew for a night siege!" He turned towards his wife. "Darling, now would be a good time to bring out those brews of yers and to teach the crew exactly what to do with them." Angela nodded once before heading below.

Jack once again held the telescope up to his eye and gritted his teeth. It wouldn't be long now, and his fingers were itching to wrap themselves around the neck of his daughter's kidnapper. One thing was for sure: there wouldn't be much left of the bastard when Jack and his wife and crew got through with him!

Meanwhile, the moon faded behind a cloud as the Black Pearl crept silently towards their target.

* * *

Athena's POV:

Staring at the ceiling of her cabin, Athena felt as though the walls were closing in on her. After all, who wouldn't have felt the same way after being constantly locked up in that room, especially when there was nothing to do but stare at the walls? However, Athena was more affected by this than a normal person. She was used to being able to go where she wanted, whenever she wanted. Her father had allowed her do as she pleased (as long as it didn't harm anyone or put her in danger), so she had taken to exploring the Black Pearl during every spare moment of her time. Athena truly was her father's daughter; she needed freedom in order to survive, and locking her up temporarily in her cabin was a punishment her parents had used whenever she had disobeyed. Even though they'd never locked her up for very long and she'd had her toys to play with, Athena was always quick to learn her lesson and was always frantic to enjoy her freedom on the Black Pearl. Now, after being locked up for three days in a tiny cabin with almost nothing to amuse her, Athena began to feel as though she were going to knock a hole in the wall with her head! Her toy balls had long since lacked the ability to amuse her, and if she didn't get out soon, she'd go mad. Looking out her window, she again thought of being at home, in her parents' cabin, enjoying her father's stories, especially the one where he had used sea turtles to escape an island!

At that final thought of her family, Athena decided that she had to get back to her mama and papa. She could use her papa's adventures to help her! After all, Papa could do and escape anything, and since she was his daughter, _she_ should be able to do something, too! Nodding to herself, Athena made sure her toys were in her pocket before getting off of the cot. Besides, she was hungry, so this adventure would also have some fun rewards, too!

Silently making her way to the door, Athena put her head against the keyhole and listened. The ship was silent, and there were no sounds coming from the other side of the door; no breathing, no snoring, nothing. That meant no guards! Growing excited, she focused on the lock, _willing_ it to open for her, just like her mama had taught her. The quiet click of the door unlocking signaled her success. Quietly cracking open the door, Athena peeked out; sure enough, the hall was empty, the only sounds coming from the top deck, signaling that only the night crew was up. Edging her way out, she quietly closed the door behind her and took a quick look to make sure that no one was around before heading down the hallway, heading towards what she hoped was the galley.

Taking her time, Athena crept down the hall, keeping her eyes and ears open, her magical abilities ready for anything. Reaching the end of the hall, she took a quick sniff, hoping to smell any leftover scents from dinner. The delicious scent of roasted meat met her nose, meaning that someone was making a late-night snack! Licking her lips, Athena followed her nose to a door and peeked inside to find an empty galley with a nice chunk of beef roasting on the stove!

Swallowing hard, Athena once again checked the hallway and the kitchen to make sure she was alone. Once she was sure, she crept closer to the stove and climbed on top of a box to peer over the stove's edge. As she became eye-level with her future snack, she spotted a small carving knife and grabbed it. Mama and Papa had always told her to _never_ play with knives, but Auntie Annamaria and Uncle Gibbs had taught her how to use them, just in case she needed it. She was glad they had, because _really_ wanted that meat! So, picking up the knife, Athena carefully cut a large piece and speared it with the knife tip. Blowing on it to cool it, she was about to take a large bite when she heard approaching footsteps. Panicking, she quickly hid behind an apple barrel and held her breath as two crewmen came in, stomping their feet.

"Wish I knew why the Cap'n was so keen on keeping the little brat," a gruff voice muttered, approaching the barrel, but not reaching it.

"Heard that she's got some witchy powers or somethin'," another voice replied. "Cap'n says she might be useful."

The other man snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it! Now, gimme a chunk o' that meat!"

Athena heard someone slap something. "Hands off!" the second man said. "That's for the Cap'n!"

The first man muttered some curses, and the sound of retreating footsteps and the slamming of the door signaled their departure. Allowing herself to relax, Athena polished off her stolen food, extremely satisfied that she had robbed Captain Flint of some of his late-night snack. Wiping her hands on a nearby towel, she gripped her stolen knife as she snuck on deck. Glancing around, she saw only three crewmen walking around and heard the creek of the helm, meaning that someone was steering. That made four, unless someone was in the crow's nest, which made five. She could handle five. Gripping the handle of her stolen knife, Athena looked up at the sky and smiled when she noticed that the moon was hidden; this would keep her out of sight, as long as she avoided lamps and stayed in the shadows!

Taking a step on deck, a large hand covered her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist. Struggling, Athena tried to kick and bite her way free, but it was useless. The sailor was too strong and she was only a child.

"Shouldn't have tried to escape, poppet," he whispered. "Now, what should I do to punish you?"

The only reply he got was the shatter of glass, followed by a shriek of agony. A crewman ran by, his skin covered in huge, painful welts. Another glass shattered and more cries of pain filled the air. The sailor holding Athena released her and went to investigate. As Athena hid herself behind a crate, her former captor let out a tremendous howl of pain, causing the rest of his crewmates to race on deck.

"What's going on?" Captain Flint roared as he came out of his cabin.

"We're under attack!" cried a voice from the helm. Athena felt her heart fill with hope when she heard the cry from the crow's nest.

"Cap'n, it's the Black Pearl!"

* * *

AN: I've decided to hold out the last few chapters until I reach a goal of 49 reviews, which will be more than the reviews I received for my first fic, "Servant Girl." I know it's asking a lot, but I feel that it's a very reasonable number.


	6. Vengeance to be Had

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Jack Sparrow, but he belongs to Disney.

AN: Okay, this story is almost over, but I _would_ still likea total of_ 45 reviews _before this story is over_. Please?_! I've also decided to write a **_Secret Window_** fic, and I hope that people will at least check it out and tell me what they think. It will be rated **(R)**, so please read the author's note at the beginning of the story, and bear in mind that there_will_be**_ sexual content_**. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: Vengeance to be Had:

A half hour prior to the attack: Jack's POV:

As the Black Pearl approached its target, Jack could feel a primal lust for blood surge through him. Keeping one eye on the sea and the other on his crew, he watched as Annamaria and Gibbs prepared slingshots to launch Angela's potions at the enemy vessel, the rest of the crew preparing the guns and boarding equipment. Without looking at their faces, Jack knew that they were feeling as bloodthirsty as he was, ready to torment and kill their enemies in order to get back the Pearl's most precious treasure.

'_Athena_,' he thought, longing to hold his little girl in his arms while trying to focus his attention on steering. '_Yer papa misses ye, treasure, and I promise to have ye back on this ship before the sun rises_.' Gritting his teeth, impatience gnawing away at him, the Captain of the Black Pearl turned his attention towards his crew.

"On deck you scabberous dogs!" he roared. "Put out the lights, we don't want them seeing us! Prepare for orders!"

Like magic, all of the Pearl's lights were extinguished, leaving only a few heavily dimmed lamps lit to see by on this moonless night. Once the entire crew was on deck, they eagerly gathered around the helm, ready for orders. Jack nodded in approval when he saw them fully armed and ready.

"Alright, pay attention!" he said, loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough so that the other ship was unaware of their presence. "We all know how to fight, but my clever wife has some new and better weapons to help us win against this sneaking bastard and his crew! I want ye to give her yer full attention!" Jack then waved towards the deck, where he saw the vague outline of his wife.

* * *

Angela's POV:

As the crew turned towards her, Angela couldn't help but feel thrilled that they were awaiting her instructions. Since she had no experience with running a ship, she'd had the privilege of giving orders to the entire crew only a handful of times, usually when Jack, Mr. Gibbs and Annamaria were too busy or unable to command, so this was a real treat for her. In the shady light of the darkened lamps, Angela held up a small bottle, one that was no bigger than her palm and full of liquid. After clearing her throat, she began to speak.

"You all know how to use glass bottles for explosives during raids," she said, waving the bottle around in front of her. "Well, my bottles are different; instead of gunpowder, they hold various liquids which will quickly become fumes that will cause coughing, painful welts and burns, and temporary blindness. You have only to shatter the glass or toss the liquids in the face of your enemy to have them work, so I strongly urge you to not have them shatter near you, or you too will be affected." She motioned towards the baskets at her feet. "Feel free to take as many as you see fit, but remember to be careful with them!"

The crew hurried to line up, each member tucking at least three bottles into their belts and pockets. When they were through choosing, Jack came up beside her and grinned.

"Ye did great, luv," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now, which one should I chose? They all sound like fun, but I want a special one for the man who took our girl."

Angela tilted her head up and kissed his nose. "I've got just the one, darling," she said, reaching into her sash and pulling out a dark bottle. "This one causes severe blisters and burns. He'll be in extreme pain for at _least_ a week, and when he recovers, you'll be free to do as you wish to him."

Jack grinned as he took the vial from her. "Wonderful, darling," he said, kissing her neck as he tucked it into his own sash. "And as a token of my appreciation of this gift..."

He grabbed her and gave her the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced (which was saying a lot, considering she was the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow). The crew let out a low collective laugh and round of applause as their Captain separated himself from his wife and left for the helm.

Meanwhile, Angela stood there, blinking, as the crew bustled around her, preparing for a silent attack on their enemy.

* * *

Narrator's POV:

As their ship slowly and silently moved through the waves, everyone onboard the Pearl was extremely thankful for the moonless sky, providing a great tactical advantage. Each crewmember above deck had a slingshot ready to launch the potion bottles. Meanwhile, the crew below had cannons ready to fire, and everyone was prepared to board the Blade to find Athena, after they had safely dealt with the Blade's captain and crew. Silent as a grave, the Black Pearl glided up to the left side of the Blade.

As soon as they were within ten feet of the Blade's railing, Jack gave Annamaria a nudge in the side, and the first potion bottle flew through the air, shattering on the deck of the Blade. A cry of pain told them they were successful in hitting a target, and Jack gave another signal to two other crewmen. They, too, launched their bottles towards the enemy ship, and more cries of pain and terror filled the air. They didn't have to wait long for their presence to be noticed; the sound of feet racing up on deck and a cabin door banging open told them that.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"What's going on?" shouted a somewhat familiar voice from the enemy's deck. Jack could have sworn that he'd heard that voice before somewhere.

"It's the Black Pearl!"

Whatever was said afterwards was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass as the Pearl launched Angela's potions; hearing the Blade's crew suffer gave Jack a _very_ satisfied feeling inside.

"FIRE ALL GUNS!" he yelled to the crewmen below deck. The sound of cannon and gunfire was deafening, gun smoke filling the air as the Black Pearl fired its cannons. The Blade rocked dangerously towards its right side from the tremendous impacts of cannonballs and shot.

Pulling out his pistol and cutlass, Jack waited for the air to clear before giving the order everyone onboard the Pearl had been waiting for.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Athena's POV:

The moment the person in the Blade's crow's nest had announced the arrival of her father's ship, Athena had done what came naturally to children in danger.

She ran for her life.

She'd barely made it below deck before the sound of cannons filled the air, and Athena was thrown against the wall as the ship rocked from the impact of cannonballs and shot. Knowing that she'd be safe on the right-hand side of the ship, far away from flying bullets and cannonballs, Athena fled, remembering that the galley was on the right-hand side of the ship. Bracing herself, she quickly headed for the galley, praying that her mama and papa would find her soon.

* * *

Angela's POV:

Watching as the Pearl's crew made ready to board, the witch of the Black Pearl gathered all of her magical energies into herself, readying for a battle of uncertain outcomes. Checking her pistols and adjusting the cutlass Annamaria had loaned her, Angela headed over to the Pearl's railing. She was about to swing over to the Blade when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Turning around, fully ready to defend herself, Angela wasn't prepared to see the angry face of her husband glaring down at her.

"Ye aren't going anywhere, luv," he said. "I need ye to help defend the Pearl in case some members of the Blade decide to swing over here."

Angela's eyes narrowed in anger. "Jack, there is no way in _Hell_ I'm staying here while you're over there getting your revenge!" she snapped at him. "Besides, how are you going to find Athena with so much chaos going on?" She waved her hand towards the battle happening onboard the Blade. "I've got the abilities to find her without any trouble, Jack. You know that, so don't argue with me!"

Before he could say anything further, Angela broke loose from his grip and ran over to the ropes still dangling from the side of the Pearl. Grabbing one, she swung over to the Blade, Jack screaming her name in the background.

Once she was securely on the Blade, Angela saw numerous members of the Blade's crew covered in blisters and burns, some staggering blindly from the effects of her potions. Smirking, she began using her magic to toss people out of her way, quickly drawing her cutlass for emergencies and relishing the fact that her crew was quickly winning. Many of the enemy pirates were giving up, some of them too blind or in too much pain and suffering to fight. Keeping her senses open, Angela focused on her magic, _willing_ it to find her daughter. A tug in her mind told her that Athena was below deck, and that she was safe. Passing by the Captain's cabin, Angela headed down below, keeping her eyes open for dangers, as well as her daughter.

* * *

Jack's POV:

He watched in shock as he wife escaped his grasp before swinging over to the Blade's battle-filled deck and vanishing into the crowd. She was the most stubborn woman he'd ever met, besides Elizabeth. He sincerely hoped that she'd grow out of it. Sighing, Jack quickly turned his attention to the battle happening aboard the Blade, grabbing a rope and swinging over to the other ship himself. Once he had landed, he drew his cutlass, ready to kill whoever dared to get in his way.

Three men spotted him and advanced, obviously thinking they had the advantage of more numbers. Jack grinned as the first man attacked, parrying quickly and dodging the attack of a second man who though to sneak up on him. Jack mentally shook his head; they should know better than the mess with Captain Jack Sparrow! He quickly ducked the first attacker and, reaching into his sash, sent a dagger into the first man's gut, putting him out of commission. With the loss of one of their number, the third man joined his other companion in attacking Jack, who easily twisted and turned to dodge their swords. Before the two men could blink, Jack took another dagger from his sash and slammed it into the throat of the third man as he kicked the second man between the legs, right where a man _should not_ be kicked.

The two men dropped, one dead, the other wreathing on the floor. The first man Jack had stabbed was slowly dying, he could see it in the flow of blood coming from his belly, but the second man would be able to answer some questions before Jack had him dragged to the Pearl's brig. Grabbing the second man by his shirt collar, Jack hauled him up to eye-level so they could have a nice 'talk.'

"Where's the little girl?" Jack growled as his gaze bore into the other man's eyes. "Where is she?"

The man shook his head. "Don't know," he gasped, either from pain or the lack of air getting through Jack's death-grip on his collar. "Little brat escaped her cabin before the battle; could be anywhere!"

Disgusted, Jack dropped the man onto the deck. As he turned away, he saw the glint of metal as the other man tried to grip his sword. In the blink of an eye, Jack whirled around, drew his pistol, and sent a bullet straight into the man's head before he could use it.

"That's for calling my daughter a brat," Jack growled before turning around, looking for a new target.

* * *

Athena's POV:

Hiding behind another apple barrel, Athena silently prayed for someone from the Pearl to find her and keep the bad pirates away. She was scared, having never actually been in a battle, much less been in such an open and vulnerable position during one. Her papa had always kept her safely locked up during fights, and now here she was, hiding in the galley of an enemy ship while her papa and the Pearl's crew fought to save her. It would have been terribly exciting, if she weren't so frightened!

"Athena? Sweetheart, are you here?" a soft female voice called.

"Mama?" Athena whispered, leaning out from behind the barrel. Her mother's violet eyes sparkled in the dim light of the galley as she sheathed her sword, her soft smile telling Athena that she was safe. "Mama!" she cried, racing over, her mother catching her and swinging her up in the air.

"Oh, precious, I've never been so happy to see you in my life," her mother murmured into Athena's thick, dark hair, giving her all sorts of loving kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "Oh, I missed you so much! Now, let's go see Daddy, what do you say?"

"Okay," Athena replied, extremely excited to go back home to the Pearl.

"Actually, no, it's not," said a cold voice from behind them.

Whirling around, the two female Sparrows saw the tall, dark figure of Captain Flint blocking their path, a loaded pistol in his hand, its barrel pointed straight at them.

"What do you say to going up on deck and getting old Jack Sparrow to stop attacking my ship?" he asked, taking another step closer. "Then we'll all sit down and have a nice talk." Flint then ushered the two ladies upstairs, the pistol not wavering an inch.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Glancing around, Jack felt very pleased with himself as the last member of the Blade was killed or had surrendered. Many of them had been killed as they fought to escape whatever tortures the Pearl's crew had in mind for them. Less than a quarter of the Blade's crew was left, all of them sporting welts, burns, or blind from the potions. The last man had been taken down into the Pearl's brig when Jack heard a man clearing up his throat.

"So nice to see you again, Jack."

The Captain of the Black Pearl felt his blood freeze at the sound of the familiar voice. Slowly, he turned around, dreading who was behind him. It couldn't be who he thought it was; by all logic, the man should be dead, a shot to the belly usually kills a man instantly. But then, Jack hadn't checked to see if he had been dead or not. As soon as he was facing the source of the voice, Jack felt like kicking himself for his stupidity all those years ago. His previous emotions were replaced with immense hate and panic when he saw what Flint was holding in his hands.

Flint had his wife and daughter, a pistol aimed at Angela's head and hovering very close Athena's small, defenseless body.

"Daddy!" cried Athena, eyes full of tears as she reached a small hand out to him, begging for help.

"Athena! Angela!" Jack cried, taking a step forward. He stopped when he heard the '_click'_ of the pistol being readied.

"One more step, Sparrow, and I'll put a bullet in your lovely wife's head," Flint said, black eyes narrowed. "As much as I would hate to kill dear Angela, I'll do it just to see you suffer. Now drop your weapons."

Jack felt his sword and pistol slip from his fingers without him realizing it. He put his hands in the air in surrender, not daring to risk the lives of his wife and child.

"Don't hurt them, Flint, this is between you and me," Jack growled, eyes narrowing. "I swear, if ye harm one hair on their heads, nothing on Earth will be able to save ye this time."

Flint simply smiled. "No worries, Sparrow," he said, reaching out a free arm to grab Angela around the waist to pull her and Athena closer to him. "You let me and my crew go, and your wife and child survive. Simple, right?"

"Wrong," Jack growled, unwilling to be pushed too far. "I let ye and yer crew go, and my wife and daughter come home with me, savvy?"

"No, I don't think so," Flint replied, still smiling. "I've always wanted Angela as my wife, and I've grown somewhat fond of the little one, so I think I'll keep them." The two females were pulled even closer to him. "So what do you say, Sparrow?"

"How about 'no'?" Angela replied before turning violet eyes towards him.

* * *

Angela's POV:

The moment that Flint had taken her and Athena hostage, Angela swore her heart had stopped; after all, the man should have died well over five years ago! Now, with his gun aimed at her head, she had never been so terrified in her life. She didn't care about what happened to her, but with Athena's safety at stake, Angela was willing to do anything to keep her daughter safe. After being dragged up from the galley at gunpoint and displayed as a bargaining chip in exchange for the Blade's crew and their safety, Angela felt ill. When Flint mentioned keeping the two of them onboard his ship, Angela knew the _last_ thing she wanted was for her and her daughter to be taken from Jack's side and forced to be with another. And what would become of Athena, should Flint tire of her presence? She had to do something! After listening to the two men banter back and forth, Angela decided enough was enough.

"How about 'no'?" she said, clutching her daughter tightly as her gaze turned upwards, towards Flint. Immediately, Flint's pistol went flying as her magic surged, the pirate's eyes going wide with surprise.

"Jack, the potion, quickly!" she yelled as she clutched Athena to her breast, racing for her husband. She was extremely thankful that Flint was too surprised to keep a hold on her.

Jack looked confused for a moment, but quickly remembered the bottle she had given him earlier. Suddenly, the small container flew past her, barely missing her head, and Angela could hear the sound of glass shattering and a cry of surprise from behind her. She knew she was safe the moment Jack's arms enveloped her in a warm hug, Athena safely tucked between their bodies. Jack placed loving kisses on their faces and foreheads, squeezing them in a bone-crushing hug. However, screams of pain interrupted their joyful moment. The three Sparrows turned around, their jaws dropping in shock before Angela covered Athena's eyes from the horrifying site in front of them.

Flint was on fire, a living human torch, his screams filling the air. Still burning, the Blade's captain raced towards the edge of the ship and threw himself into the water, his screams of torment abruptly ending. The three Sparrows ran over to the railing to see what had happened to him, watching the churning waters for any sign of Flint resurfacing. He never did.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Angela whispered to her husband as she removed her hand from Athena's eyes. "I must have wrongly measured the ingredients."

"It was interesting, though," Jack replied. "Now, what do ye say we go home?"

With that said, Jack gave the remaining crewmembers on the Blade the retreat signal. Once the deck was clear, the three Sparrows headed to the safety of the Pearl, leaving the Blade to sink into the sea.

* * *

AN: So I updated before I got the requested amount of reviews. That's because I really want to get working on my **_Secret Window _**fic, so the next chapter will be the last one for this fic. I _might_ write another **_Pirates_** fic, but I might wait until the second film comes out. (Shrugs) I haven't decided yet. Meanwhile,_ please _read my **_Secret Window_** fic when I post it and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Angela, Athena, the Forgotten Blade, Flint, and Flint's crew.

AN: Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading this story (the few of you that _did_, anyway), and thanks to all of my reviewers for their support, especially Gilluin, who I am a _huge_ fan of! Thanks, and please check out my **_Secret Window_** fic! Enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 7: Epilogue:

Narrator's POV:

The moment they were safely away from the wreckage of the Forgotten Blade, a huge cheer went up from the deck of the Black Pearl. Rum and food were hastily gathered and brought up from below to be passed around, and a few crewmembers brought out instruments to play. The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking, dancing, and singing. As the sun rose from the horizon, enveloping the world in its light, a sleeping Athena Sparrow was placed in her bed after having stayed up far past her usual bedtime.

"Do you really think we should have let her stay up so late, Jack?" Angela quietly asked her husband as he placed the sleeping child in her bed. Athena stirred a little as her mother gently tucked her in, a tiny smile on her lips as she dreamed of the party she had just taken part in.

"Of course, luv," Jack whispered back as they entered their own cabin, closing the connecting door behind them. "She's a big girl, and she's survived her first pirate battle; I think she deserved a bit of fun."

"But did you have to give her _rum_?" his wife asked as she changed into her nightgown. "It can't be good for her; she's only five, after all, far too young for drinking!"

Jack chuckled as he removed his shirt, boots, and effects. "Darling, I was raised on rum, and I turned out alright." He saw her raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Angela let out a small laugh. "Oh, nothing," she said, still smiling as she sat on their bed.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Are ye saying that I didn't turn out right, luv?" he asked, his voice low as he approached her. He suddenly reached out and tackled her to the bed, tickling her with no mercy.

"Jack, stop!" she gasped in between laughs. "I'm sorry, really! Stop, please?"

Releasing her, Jack rolled off to her side, sliding his arm around her waist as he waited for her to calm down. A few giggles later, Angela's breathing calmed and she was instantly asleep in his arms. For a few moments, Jack lay there, watching his wife sleep before he himself drifted off to dreams.

* * *

Jack's Dream Sequence: Jack's POV:

Puzzling images were flying past him while he walked through a strange, cold, multi-colored fog. Walking further into the mist, he saw Athena's small frame in front of him, smiling up at him as he approached her. As he got closer, her body suddenly began changing and growing, becoming that of a woman, though her blue eyes were as full of mischief as when she had been a child. Her face had lost its baby fat and was thinner and more refined, like a noblewoman's, though it was tan and sported a few freckles from exposure to the sun.

Staring at the adult form of his daughter, Jack reached out for her, but stopped when another form entered the scene, this one distinctly young and male. This young man was no one Jack had ever met or seen, and yet his face and features looked strangely familiar. His hair was a mixture of light and dark browns, but his eyes were a deep, soulful, chocolate brown.

'_The lad bloody looks like Will Turner!_' Jack realized, squinting at the young man's form. Suddenly, the other man smiled and bowed, seeming to confirm Jack's inner thought. The pirate captain's eyes widened in surprise as the young Turner put his arm around Athena's waist, the two beckoning for him to follow as they turned to walk away. Shrugging, Jack moved forward.

Following them through the mist, the two forms faded from view, and a huge block of white marble, taller than Jack's head, stood in front of his eyes, images flashing across it in a confusing mixture. As he moved closer, Jack saw the images slow down and watched in shock as he saw an image of his grown up daughter grow heavy with child, eventually giving birth to what obviously was a lovely baby girl. Still watching, he saw image after image of his grandchild flash before him.

'_It's like watching time fly by in front of my face,_' Jack thought, extremely amazed at what was happening.

As he watched, the little form of his grandchild grew up, practiced magic, married, and bore children of her own. More images of numerous generations of children raced by his vision, most of them girls that grew up to become witches. Amazingly, a few of the children were boys that became normal men of various occupations. Suddenly, the images slowed down dramatically, almost stopping to focus on a huge city with the tallest buildings Jack had ever seen in his life.

The image quickly moved _into_ the huge city, coming to a stop in front of a two-story, white trimmed, pink house with large windows. A nice little entryway led to a pair of doors, frosted glass decorating the top half of them; in front was a lovely garden of herbal plants and roses. The image stopped in front of the door before drifting through it like a ghost. Once inside, Jack looked at the beautiful interior with wood tables, vases full of flowers, couches, lamps, and even a cradle lying about as well. A wooden stairway led upstairs, and Jack could hear voices coming down from the upper level.

A young woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark eyes came rushing down the stairs, pushing her locks out of her eyes as she reached the bottom. Looking the girl over, Jack saw that she was dressed in black leather pants, a white blouse, and laced up black boots. He saw her grab a small black bag as she turned back towards the stairs.

"Piper, hurry up!" the young woman yelled up the stairs. "I've got to get to the mall before noon, and you're taking forever!"

"I'm coming, Paige, just wait a minute while I change Wyatt!" yelled another female voice. "Phoebe, don't forget to pick up some milk from the store, I need it for dinner tonight!"

"I got it, Piper!" another female voice cried from upstairs.

The owner of the third voice came down the stairs, her brown hair cut above her ears. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless dress that was far too short for Jack's liking, considering this girl was probably a descendant of his. She was also holding a tiny baby in her arms, and if the blue color of the blanket was any indication of the baby's gender, it was a baby boy that didn't look much older than a few months. The two women already downstairs impatiently waited at the bottom of the stairs for the other woman, who hurried down the steps, a blonde-haired little boy of three in her arms and a large bag over her shoulder. Like the other two, this woman also had dark hair, though it was far longer and hung down to her waist; she was dressed very conservatively in a pair of black pants, boots, and long sleeved shirt of some sort of shiny green material.

"Alright, we can go now," the new woman, Piper, said, rolling her eyes. "Paige, could you get the stroller for me?"

The one with shoulder length brown hair nodded and held her hand out. "Stroller!" she said, and the desired object appeared in front of her.

Jack's jaw dropped. '_Now **that's** magic!_' Jack thought, thoroughly shocked at how powerful the girl was. He stood still and watched as the two babes were placed in the device and secured inside of it. '_So their names are Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. All easy to remember and pronounce; I like it,_' Jack thought, frowning as he saw Piper create shields with blankets to keep the children out of the sun.

"Really, Piper, do you _really_ need the blankets?" Phoebe asked, unknowingly echoing Jack's thoughts as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, it's not even that sunny outside!"

"Do you two _want_ your nephews to have skin cancer when they grow up?" Piper asked, looking at the women Jack now knew as her sisters. "Because if you do, then come right out and say it."

"No, no, that's okay," Paige said, shooting Phoebe a look that could split paint. "The blankets are fine, so can we just go?"

"Okay, okay, let's go," Piper replied, securing the large bag over her shoulder. The three women then headed towards Jack and walked right through him, almost as though he weren't there.

'_Which I'm probably not_,' Jack thought. '_Well, not **physically**, anyway_.'

Phoebe suddenly turned around. "Did you feel something?" she asked, looking back to the general area where Jack was standing, but not looking directly at him.

The other two women stopped and looked back, also taking a look around the room.

"No, did you sense something?" Piper asked. "Is it dangerous? Should I get the Book of Shadows?"

Phoebe was silent a moment. "No, I think its fine," she said. "It wasn't hostile, just...curious."

"Well, if you're sure..." Paige trailed off, looking unsure.

Phoebe smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure." The three then opened the door and left, closing and locking the door behind them.

And the dream ended.

* * *

Jack woke with a start in his own room, Angela sitting beside him in a chair.

"Jack?" she cried, her voice extremely worried. "You've been asleep for two days! Are you alright?"

"Two days?" he asked, looking around the room. Seeing her nod, he rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. "I had the weirdest dream, luv, you wouldn't believe it."

"Really?" asked his wife as she poured him a cup of water and handed him some fruit from a nearby bowl. "I just might, I've had strange dreams myself. Why don't you try me?"

So as he ate and drank, Jack told her what he'd seen in his dreams/visions. After he'd finished, the two Sparrows sat there in silence, trying to figure out what it meant. Angela sat back in her chair before looking up at her husband, amazement in her violet eyes.

"Jack, I think you just saw the future of our family," Angela said, awe in her voice. "I don't know why," she said to stop him from plaguing her with questions, "but I think it was done for a reason beyond our knowledge, perhaps to reassure us that our family will survive despite all dangers."

Jack slowly nodded. "Yer probably right, luv," he said, reaching out and taking his wife's hand. They were silent for several more minutes before he spoke again. "Darling, what do ye say to going to Port Royal? I'm pretty sure that Will and Elizabeth would love to see us again, and Athena can play with that boy that I'm sure they've got growing up over there."

Angela burst out laughing. "Why, Jack, I do believe that you are playing matchmaker for our daughter and young Mr. Turner!" she exclaimed, still giggling. "Shame on you, Jack Sparrow!"

Jack chuckled. "I'm just trying to make sure that things go the way they're supposed to, darling," he said, shaking his finger at her. "Now, why don't ye tell Annamaria, or whoever is steering the ship, to make towards Port Royal while I get dressed?"

Angela nodded as she stood up and left, leaving her husband to his business. Pulling on a clean set of clothes, Jack couldn't help but think about what he's seen the past two nights. The details of the dream were fading now, but the last three women he had seen seemed to stick out in his mind, along with three words.

_The Charmed Ones_.

He didn't know what it meant, but it was important. Maybe he would talk about it with his wife later, after they reached Port Royal. Putting his hat on his head, Jack opened his door and saw Athena about to knock.

"Daddy, can I steer the ship with you?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Of course ye can, treasure," he said, swinging her up in his arms. Together, the two of them headed towards the helm, listening to the waves crash against the hull and the wind snap the sails as the crew cried greetings to them as they passed.

* * *

Meanwhile, 400 years later:

Phoebe Halliwell went over a diagram of the family tree, her fingers landing on one specific section: _Captain Jack Sparrow, Angela Marie Sharp Sparrow, Athena Pearl Sparrow, 1600's_. Smiling, she fingered the Captain's name before rolling up the tapestry and placing it back on its shelf.

"It was nice to see you, too, Grandpa," she whispered before going to check on her sleeping nephews.

* * *

AN: The End! Hope you liked it, and thanks for all of your support! Please check out my latest fic and let me know what you think; I'd really appreciate it! Love to you all! 


End file.
